"Conor McNamara, 2026"
Summary It's the year 2026. Conor is getting the whole family together. In the present, Julia and Sean's marriage is at a crossroads. Recap [FUTURE] Conor McNamara is 20 years old and sitting in a room talking with a psychiatrist or psychologist. He is talking about want to finish surgery on his other hand because he wants to be a surgeon like his father. We learn that Marlo became his godfather. He is worried about the reason that his parents split up when he was 6 months old. It happened when there was this hurricane... [PRESENT] A huge hurricane is coming. Sean and Julia are in bed and Sean is wanting Julia to talk to him about his affair with Monica and why he did it. She says she knows why he did it. The same reasons she had an affair with Marlo. Sean isn't happy enough with that answer. Sean talks about Conor's upcoming surgery to do his other hand, which is a week away. Julia is worried that something could happen to the power because of the hurricane, while Conor is in surgery. Sean assures her everything will be fine and that they have backup generators. We see Marlo packing and Julia is sitting there with Conor. Marlo is telling her all about Florence and what they'll do when they get there. Julia says that they will meet him there later. She explains that Sean is doing Conor's other hand soon and she wants to wait until Conor is old enough to fly. Marlo is very frustrated by this news. Julia gets upset because she can't seem to please anyone. Later that night Sean wakes up in bed to find Julia gone. He finds her in the kitchen with tons of luggage packed. He comments that its too much; that Conor will only be in the hospital overnight. She tells him that they just aren't meant to be together; that the only reason they got back together was because she was pregnant. She says she is leaving and taking Conor and Annie with her. Sean gets angry about her taking the kids. He eventually drops to his knees crying and begging her not to leave him. Around the corner, Annie is sitting on the floor and overhears the conversation. We see Sean coming into the living room to find Annie just sitting there watching the news on the hurricane. They have ordered mandatory evacuation. Annie asks Sean if this is going to be like before, where Mom left but then came back. Sean tells he that this time he doesn't think so. He tells her that he will always love her. Close to time for evacuation, Marlo shows up to pick up Julia and the kids. He asks why she is not packed. She says that she's not going with him. He asks if its because of his size. She tells him no, that she loves him for freeing her from a world where everyone had to look perfect. But he realizes that she's not "in" love with him. He asks to say goodbye to Conor. She takes him into the nursery. He has a heartfelt goodbye with Conor and Sean comes into the room. He wants to know why Marlo's there. Marlo tells him that he's just saying goodbye to Conor. Marlo apologizes for lying to Sean about having an affair with Julia, but he felt Julia should have been the one to tell him, but he's still sorry nonetheless. It takes a lot for Sean to do it, but he thanks Marlo for caring for his son and promises that he'll make sure that Marlo still has a place in his life in the future. [FUTURE] Conor is talking with his doctor and his doctor tells him to try to get both of his parents together, even though, Conor says, they haven't spoken in many, many years because they absolutely hate each other. We see Julia with Conor and a very messed up/dysfunctional Annie at a restaraunt. They are having a pleasant enough conversation and then Sean arrives. After the initial unpleasantries, Conor gets them to stay. Soon Christian also arrives with two young women on each arm - still completely a playboy at 62. Conor tells all of them that they will be meeting his surgeon; which turns out to be Matt. We also learn during this dinner that Marlo is married, as is Sean, but Sean's wife's name is never revealed and she's never seen. At first there are problems from Sean dealing with the fact that Conor asked Matt to do the surgery, but then it all gets cleared up and Sean assists Matt in the surgery; using VERY advanced instruments and the surgery goes well. Then there's all the issues with Annie. She shows up during Conor's hospital stay with a black boyfriend delighting in telling her parents that he's bisexual. Then later, the hospital staff explain to Sean & Julia that Annie was arrested for stealing prescription drugs out of the hospital. Later, there is a wonderful bonding moment with Sean, Julia and Annie outside the hospital. Maybe a late start, but on the possible road to recovery for them. In Conor's room, everyone is in the room; Annie, Sean, Julia, Christian, Matt and even Marlo, who has come to visit. Julia asks about how he's doing and he explains that his wife is doing great and their son is a great basketball player - showing, it seems, that Marlo had a normal sized son. They all take a group photo together. [PRESENT] The hurricane has passed and people are gathering up the destruction. Julia is with Conor and Annie outside the airport. She's going to New York to stay with her mother for a while. Everyone embraces and Julia leaves. She comes running back and hugs Sean and they tell each other they love each other and then she walks away. Music Guide